wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Truth
Please don't erase it! This is a fanfiction by Tundra, edited by Matau, about Kestrel. (Hah, yeah, I actually like her. >:3) Part one- Slipping away Kestrel was in the Sky Kingdom. She glared at the prisoners. They deserve to be here... She thought. She counted all of the SeaWings, being bored. Kestrel looked down at an egg. A beautiful egg. It was very large. She carefully held it up, two little shadows moving around. Kestrel smiled. It was very hard to get a smile out of her. The sunset was starting. She patted the egg. It was very warm. Suddenly, a shattering voice cracked through the peacefulness. "Umm- Kestrel! K-Kestrel! It's terrible!" The voice sobbed. The smaller SkyWing landed by her. It was Prim. "What is it..." Kestrel growled. "You disturbed my time with my egg..." Prim stepped back, almost falling off of the platform. "Well... I-it's your mate..." Kestrel's ears drooped, and her eyes widened. "What happened." She demanded. "He's dead..." Prim chocked out. Kestrel roared. That was the only other happiness she had, besides her egg. In frustration, she punched Prim off the ledge. Prim's wings wouldn't snap out. She started to freak out. Kestrel just realized what she had done... She had just killed a dragon. There was a high pitched scream, then a terrible smash. Kestrel wrapped her arms around the egg, then flew away. "What have a done?!" Kestrel kept on saying. She flew home and entered the door. Her egg was very warm... In fact, hot. When she entered, a guard and the queen were standing there. "Kestrel... Kestrel, kestrel, kestrel..." Said Queen Scarlet. "We saw... We have eyes everywhere." She reminded Kestrel. The queen chuckled, then her voice immediately dropped to a serious, deep tone. "Get the egg." She said to her guard. He burst after her. Kestrel clutched the egg to her chest, flying at top speed. The egg was burning. The guard chased her to a field, then pinned her. The queen soon arrived. The sky was pitch dark. There was a crack starting in the egg. "Yesssss..." Hissed Scarlet. The egg cracked open. Two dragonets layed there on the shells. Kestrel's arms went out to grab them but were held back from the guard. "Let me go so the queen and I can compromise..." Kestrel hissed. The guard stepped back, with a nod from the queen. Quickly after he let her go, Kestrel grabbed the two dragonets and darted away. The queen snickered. Why isn't she coming after me?... Thought Kestrel. Quickly after, Kestrel's talon was burning. She screamed and dropped both dragonets. There was a snap from one direction, then she saw another guard, in a flame-resistant suit, catch the other dragonet. Being distracted, the queen pounced in Kestrel. "You shouldn't have done that..." Scarlet hissed in her ear. "But... Now I have a fire-born on my talons... A new champion. Oh, and by the way, you just killed your son." Kestrel's heart sunk in her chest. She had. When she dropped him. "N-no..." "But you know it's true..." Snickered Scarlet. "Time to kill you!" Said the queen happily. "This will be soooo thrilling..." She hissed. She lunged at Kestrel's throat, but Kestrel squirmed out of her grasp. She shot away, hiding behind a large rock. The queen looked around. "Where did she go?!" She roared. "Ugh! Let's go... She won't be a threat to us anymore... If she ever comes back, she will be sentenced, death." And with that, they left. Kestrel kept on flying. To the talons of peace... She thought. END OF PART ONE. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing)